Rakuyo
One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 198, Rakuyo's birthday is given| jva=Takahiro Fujimoto| eva=| }} Rakuyo is the commander of the 7th division of the Whitebeard Pirates. His name was revealed in a SBS of Volume 58.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 58 - Fan question: What are the names of the 16 Division commanders of Whitebeard's crew? Appearance Rakuyo is an average-height man with dark blonde dreadlocks. He has a mustache that consists of two straight points angled diagonally. He wears a typical outfit consisting of a yellow coat with green linings, a green vest under an unbuttoned shirt, a standard light green pirate sash, square-patterned pants, and standard boots. His outfit most notably includes a yellow and purple bandanna bearing Whitebeard's mark. He is often seen wielding a unique spiked ball and chain that has a face at the end. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 7th division of Whitebeard's crew, Rakuyo has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. Like all Whitebeard commanders, he is very strong.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 562 and Episode 471, Jinbe mentions that the Division commanders of Whitebeard's crew have the strength of 100 men. Also, he appeared unharmed after his confrontation with Admiral Kizaru, despite the latter possessing destructive light-based powers, which suggests he must be particularly powerful. Weapons Rakuyo possesses a chain with a large spiked ball attached to it, which appears to have a canine-like face on it. By hurling the spiked ball towards an opponent, he is somehow able to make it chomp down on them. This weapon has "eaten" a Devil Fruit. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 58 Chapter 567 and Episode 476, Rakuyo attacks Kizaru with his weapon. History Marineford Arc When it was revealed that Ace was going to be publicly executed in Marineford, Rakuyo joined the rest of Whitebeard's fleet and their allies to rescue him. Arriving in the Marine headquarters, they fought to save their captured comrade alongside some late additions to the war. He personally fought Admiral Kizaru, making his spiked ball "bite" through him. He first cried when Whitebeard announced his decision to sacrifice himself in order to save his "sons". Rakuyo cried out his captain's name, begging him to come with them. He cries again while Ace pronounced his last words after the latter suffered a fatal wound from Akainu and also when Whitebeard was killed by the Blackbeard Pirates. He then faced Akainu with the other Whitebeard Pirates and Crocodile in order to protect Luffy. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, Rakuyo was seen with the other Whitebeard Pirates, mourning the results of the war. He and the rest of Whitebeard's crew left the battlefield. Post War Arc Rakuyo and the other Whitebeard Pirates attend Ace and Whitebeard's funeral at an island somewhere in the New World. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and the Shichibukai ** Rakuyo vs. Admiral Kizaru ** Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch), Crocodile and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, when Rakuyo hurled his ball and chain at Kizaru the ball chomped through him, in the anime it was just shot through his body. His weapon also appears to be bigger in the manga. In the manga, the ball and chain is almost always hanging down, in the anime, however, the chain is quite often seen sticking up, similiar to a snake. Trivia *Rakuyo's weapon vaguely resembles the Chain Chomp enemy from the Super Mario franchise in design. References Site Navigation ca:Rakuyo Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters